lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Killbane
Description Killbane is the leader of the Luchadores, and along with Matt Miller, Viola and Kiki DeWynter, and Phillipe Loren, a member of The Syndicate. He is also a professional masked wrestler and one of the main antagonists in the game alongside Cyrus Temple. Killbane is a tall, muscular man who wears a Lucha libre mask with matching green clothes, whether his wrestling tights or a custom-made business suit. He never removes the mask, as per Lucha libre tradition, but the player can choose to humiliate Killbane by unmasking him in Murderbrawl XXXI. Lead writer of Saints Row: The Third, Steve Jaros, explained, Killbane's always embracing that luchadore spirit and never wants to let it go". Killbane is an extremely egotistic, violent and short-tempered man. He considers it highly disrespectful when people call him "Eddie" rather than "Killbane", which is one of the main reasons he abruptly and hastily kills Kiki DeWynter (also because she threatened to leave the gang entirely). Immediately after, he patronizes a distraught Viola DeWynter by offering her tickets to Murderbrawl XXXI. Early in his career, Killbane beat an opponent to death during a match and subsequently fled to Mexico, where he befriended fellow Lucha libre Angel De La Muerte. As tag-team partners, they were known as "The Pale Riders" and won four consecutive championships, 1996-1998. They were also in business together as restaurant and casino owners, after Killbane returned to the United States and Angel accompanied him (Angel's Gym was one of their former casinos, much like the still-operational 3 Count). Killbane was approached by Phillipe Loren while he was still Angel's partner, apparent when Angel and Viola DeWynter discuss Killbane. As years went by, however, Killbane tried to overshadow Angel by taking the nickname "The Walking Apocalypse" for himself and dubbing Angel "The Herald of the Walking Apocalypse". Their friendship ended around 1999-2000 when Killbane challenged Angel to a match, Killbane won and removed Angel's mask. Angel left wrestling entirely out of shame, and reclusively trained in an abandoned casino once owned by the duo. Role in Lawler-RPG He was ressurected by Vegus once again, along with Amy-Nator (Know known as Metal Amy 4.0). He kidnappes Aisha (Who's actually Sakura Kinomoto) to trick Johnny Gat and kill him. He makes his debut at the end of Pre-Chapter 48 part 1, he wants to bring Johnny Gat and his friends at Murderbrawl XXXII on Steelport to battling him. During part 2 of Pre-Chapter 48, TBA. He was killed when Rosa Anarchy snapping his neck, just like The Protagonist did in Saints Row: The Third as a payback for causing trouble for the Star-Anarchy Family. Attacks Power Bomb Killbane grabs the player by the shoulders and jumps, then slams them head-first into the ground. Luchadore Piledriver Killbane grabs his player, turns him upside-down, and drops into a kneeling position, driving the opponent head-first into the mat. Finishing Move Killbane begins punching the player's chest, he grabs the player and peforms a double German Suplex, then a Luchadore Piledriver, and finishes off with a Power Bomb. Trivia * Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Male Category:Wrestlers Category:Evil Category:Back from the Dead Category:Saints Row